


Rilaya One Shot - Beautiful - Riley's POV

by GirlMeetsMe12



Series: Girl Meets One Shots [12]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsMe12/pseuds/GirlMeetsMe12





	Rilaya One Shot - Beautiful - Riley's POV

“You’re so beautiful.” I stroked Maya’s hair, and then tucked a strand behind her ear, smiling to myself from such utter contempt.

            “Pft, okay,” she replied offhandedly from beside me on the bed.

            We were lying together, just lying – that is until I spoke –, but the silence wasn’t weird or awkward; the lack of noise allowed me to hear Maya’s every breath, hear her heartbeat speed up when I shifted closer to her, and it just felt _right_.

            “I’m pfting your pft! You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” I said firmly.

            Maya rolled her eyes. “Pfting my Pft?”

            “Don’t change the subject!” I said seriously. “You’re beautiful, and I want you to know it. I want you to know that I think you’re beautiful,” I said more softly.

            “Why does it matter?” She asked skeptically.

            “Because it would be a tragedy if you didn’t know,” I explained simply.

            Maya turned to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling. “You know you’re a lunatic, right?” She laughed. “Or maybe I am,” she mused.

            “I know I am, but why would you?” I questioned.

            She turned to face me on her side again. “Because somehow you’re here lying next to me, and telling me I’m beautiful. The most beautiful girl on the whole planet is telling me I’m beautiful, and I’m in love with you and you’re in love with me. The whole situation is absurd,” she marveled. Maya took both my hands and hers and said, “I just...I always had low expectations for my life; I didn’t want to let myself hope. But here you are, everything that’s good and right and important to me, making everything okay. I didn’t know that everything could be okay, but it is, because of _you_.” Even in the dim light I could tell that Maya’s eyes were getting a little teary – something very unlike Maya.

            “Maya –” I choked, my throat tight with emotion. I couldn’t get out any other words, so instead I just buried my head into Maya’s chest, and then kissed her jaw a couple times. We laid there for a while, feeling no need to move or do anything else.

            Then, very quietly from Maya’s lips, “You’re so beautiful.”

            I pulled back and gave her a loving smile. “We’re beautiful.”


End file.
